Oғ Fɪʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ Sᴘᴀʀᴋs
by Watercolor Storms
Summary: Though medicine cats are allowed to take mates now, many still disapprove of it. Follow Spottedleaf as she battles her feelings for a newly-joined former-kittypet, and Firepaw struggles to fit in, fighting against insults and mockery from the other ThunderClan cats. Will he prove himself, and how will the story between the two of them end? (Takes place in Into the Wild.)


**This is a new story I'm starting, and it's a "what if" fic. Basically, it's what if medicine cats could take mates. And before you think that it'll end with Spottedleaf and Firestar as mates, living happily ever after, think again. I won't be that cliché! XD **

**The time period and everything is the same as in the actual series, when Firestar was an apprentice and Spottedleaf would be alive.**

* * *

**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ Oɴᴇ  
**

Longtail padded into his den angrily, spitting. Spottedleaf looked up from her herbs calmly and padded over to him.

"What seems to be the matter?" Spottedleaf mewed softly.

"That _kittypet_ mangled my ear!" the pale tabby warrior hissed, exaggerating the word "kittypet". "As if you couldn't see that."

Spottedleaf shook her head at Longtail, who was more tempermental than usual now that he had been beaten, then went into her herb storage for some goldenrod, dock, and comfrey. She chewed these into a poultice and made sure Longtail cleaned his ear with some moss and applied the herbs. She wrapped it in cobwebs and then sat back.

Longtail grumbled his way out of the den when she heard a yowl from the clearing. She raced outside where she saw Ravenpaw lying on the ground, some scratches and wounds on his black pelt.

Spottedleaf padded up to Ravenpaw with wide eyes and started to treat him. After all, it was the medicine cat's duty.

* * *

"Hello, Spottedleaf," a soft voice greeted the ThunderClan medicine cat at the entrance to her den.

Spottedleaf turned from a sleeping Ravenpaw to the entrance, where she saw two brilliant emerald eyes shining in the darkness.

Spottedleaf cocked her head groggily. It had been a long day. "Who is it? Come out of the shadows."

The soft, gentle voice of a young tom came again. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything, Spottedleaf," the owner of the green eyes mewed, moving into the moonlight.

Spottedleaf immediately lost all connection to the world. Her eyes were glued to the tom. He was handsome and strong, with his muscles rippling faintly under his dark, flame-colored fur which was now glowing silver in the moonbeams, and his large green eyes that sparkled with gentleness, patience, and youth.

The tom cocked his head and repeated, "Spottedleaf?"

Immediately, she was torn out of her trance. "Oh . . . uh . . . yes?"

"Longtail gave me a few nasty wounds earlier and I figured you were busy with Ravenpaw, so I decided to come now."

_So this is Firepaw._ She turned and stammered, "O-of course. Come here and let me take a look."

Firepaw obeyed and let her look at his wounds.

"Not much," she mewed. "Let me give you a poultice of comfrey and goldenrod and some cobwebs and I'll let you be on her way." She went into her herb supply and got them and chewed them up. She started applying them with a paw.

"Do you need some poppy seeds to help you sleep?" Spottedleaf asked further.

Firepaw's eyes were closed. He held a peaceful, comfortable expression. "I'm just about to fall asleep right where I am."

"I know, it's warm in here and it smells like the herbs I keep in the back. I find it soothing too," Spottedleaf replied, a faint purr in her voice. "Sorry, young one. If you are really hurt you can stay in here, but you seem like a strong cat and these wounds will heal in no time."

Firepaw blinked at her and her eyes betrayed that wasn't really what she had meant.

_Don't be silly, Spottedleaf, _she shot her hopes down inwardly. _Toms like Firepaw go after feisty, outgoing she-cats like Sandpaw. Besides, he's younger than you and if he did like me, it would be frowned upon by most of my Clanmates even though medicine cats are allowed to take mates._

Firepaw's dark eyes changed to a good-humored gleam. "Well, then. I might need some poppy seeds. I _am_ a restless sleeper and I don't know what Dustpaw would think if I rolled into his moss and overtop of him. Or Sandpaw! Could you imagine what Sandpaw would think if I had somehow managed to end up in her nest? Or any of the nests around her at that! She hates me already and I'm sure restlessness won't get me anywhere."

Spottedleaf frowned. "How come Sandpaw and Dustpaw hate you already?"

Firepaw shuffled his paws. "I was a kittypet."

Spottedleaf ran the tip of her tail along his cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry, Firepaw. I'll be your friend," Spottedleaf whispered.

_And maybe much more, _she silently added.

"Thanks, Spottedleaf. I would like that." Firepaw smiled.

They stared at each other for a while until their silence was interrupted by a loud sneer at the entrance.

"Well, if it isn't Rusty! And Queen of the Herbs!" Longtail snickered. "Does the catmint remind you of Twolegplace, kittypet? Is that why you came running in here to Spottedleaf? Or did I hurt you too bad for your _beautiful_ kittypet fur to bear? Or maybe you were summoned here because she couldn't keep her eyes off of you. You know that medicine cats mates are discouraged, Spottedleaf. Or if you want a mate, why don't you choose a big, strong, older, handsome tom like me?"

Firepaw's eyes blazed and Spottedleaf stepped forward to defend themselves, though the last few statements made her stomach churn.

"Longtail, his name is Firepaw and he is an apprentice of ThunderClan now. Put yourself in Firepaw's paws. How would _you_ feel if you were a kittypet that joined a Clan and everyone picked on you?"

"Well, I'm not a kittypet, am I?" Longtail snorted.

"If you _were_, Longtail! If you _were_! We are speaking theoretically here. First off: yes, Firepaw _was_ a kittypet, but he joined the Clan because he was offered. If he has Bluestar's approval, not to mention Lionheart's and Whitestorm's, why shouldn't he have ours? Second off: a cat can have wounds treated, like you came to me before earlier, Longtail. Or did you not deserve to get treated either? Maybe you still don't, so maybe you can forget about the poultice you want now!" Spottedleaf fired back, getting more and more angry as she spoke.

"B-but . . . " Longtail started to protest, now utterly defenseless against Spottedleaf, surprised at her sudden outburst.

Spottedleaf wouldn't let him speak. "Third off: I did not _summon _him here, nor did his kittypet roots call him here. He came to get wounds treated _now_ because I was too busy _earlier. _And fourth: I do not want an arrogant, show-off tom like you as a mate!" she spat.

Longtail's eyes widened with shock at the heckle she had given him, and Firepaw shot Longtail a satisfied glance mixed in with a withering glare. Longtail hung his head in defeat and trudged out.

Spottedleaf turned to Firepaw and mewed softly, "You best be going. You have training tomorrow."

Firepaw nodded and turned and started out of the den. He turned back. "Thanks, Spottedleaf, for standing up for me." He touched his nose to her cheek and padded out.

Spottedleaf stared after his silvery outline as he disappeared outside, and then collapsed into her soft moss nest and curled up, breathing in the sweet scent of Firepaw as she soon fell asleep.


End file.
